


The Next Venture

by phoenixwings



Series: Discussions and Desires [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Chastity Device, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwings/pseuds/phoenixwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean decides he'd like to see what happens if he deliberately misbehaves, and Castiel reacts accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Venture

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : This one's a bit rougher than most of the previous works in this series. It's still not really /that/ rough by fanfic standards(at least I don't think so, but I'm a terrible judge of my own writing, so. . . ), but definitely more so than previous works. Of course, as always, heed the tags.

Dean’s in the kitchen washing dishes when Castiel storms in. He grabs Dean’s hip and spins him around before pushing him roughly against the wall. Dean’s breath hitches as Castiel inches closer. Cas holds his phone out, a grainy video of Dean jerking himself off in the bathroom playing on it.

“What is this?” Cas asks, voice dangerously low.

Dean smirks and shrugs. “What does it look like?”

“It looks like you touched something that wasn’t yours. Tell me, Dean, were you so desperate that you just couldn’t keep your hands off yourself?”

Dean nods silently and Cas hums, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully. “Maybe I’ve been. . . remiss,” He says, squeezing Dean's hip. “I’ll still have to punish you, of course, naughty boy. But don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need.”

“Sir,” Dean breaths out, Castiel’s words already causing him to feel hot under the collar. Cas crooks a finger and Dean follows to their bedroom, stripping when Cas commands him to and crawling on all fours on the bed.

“Of course, you already came once without my permission, so we can’t have that again,” Cas says. Dean expects Cas to reach for a cock ring, so his eyes widen in surprise when Cas holds up a new metal cock cage and smiles evilly as he locks it on Dean. Dean had really only begun to feel the first whisper of arousal, but now he’s locked up completely soft. He lets out a huff of frustration, but relaxes his hand against the sheets.

“Something you want to say?” Castiel asks. Dean shakes his head.

“No sir.”

“Tell me, Dean, where you thinking of me when you got yourself off without permission? Me fucking you, maybe? Or something more elaborate, toys and props involved? Maybe using one of those dildos and putting on a show for me? You do like to perform. Or maybe you thought of me teasing you, edging you until you could barely stand it. Well?”

Dean shakes his head. “Just you, sir.”

“Hmm. Maybe if you’re good now, I’ll fuck you like you want. But I think first there’s a punishment that needs to be dealt out, don’t you?”

Dean nods and there’s a rustle behind him. Castiel throws down a bottle of lube on the bed in front, then raises his eyebrows at Dean. “You know what to do.”

Dean doesn’t waste any time, opening the bottle and starts agonizingly teasing himself with one finger. He pushes his ass up as much as he can to put it further on display, giving Cas the show he no doubtly wants. Dean can hear Castiel’s labored breathing behind him. Not for the first time, Dean marvels at Castiel’s ability to control and pace himself. Cas hasn't told him to be quiet, so Dean doesn't hold back. He slips in a second finger alongside the first and lets out a relieved sigh. 

Cas comes back up behind Dean and runs a hand down his spine, a signal to stop. There’s something at his opening now, and as Castiel pushes it in Dean realizes it’s a plug. Dean revels in how good it feels, even though he knows the pleasure given from it will most likely soon become torture, given how he’s currently caged.

“Recognize which one this is?” Castiel asks casually.

Dean shakes his head.

“Let me give you a reminder.” There’s a click behind him, then the plug starts vibrating violently, so powerful in the movements that the shock of it pushes Dean down to his elbows where he buries his face in the sheets. His hips push towards the mattress and shift the plug even further to hitting his prostrate. Dean’s not ashamed to admit he downright whines.

Thankfully, Cas takes pity on him and lowers the vibrations to the lowest setting, the sensation now just a dull echo of before. Dean catches his breath as Castiel continues.

“If I remember right, you do love this one,” Castiel says. “Not my cock, of course, but maybe it will hold you over for awhile, since apparently you can’t be trusted to control yourself. For now, I guess I’ll just have to spank you. Maybe with that new paddle we bought last week. Yes, I think that would be perfect.”

Dean waits on the bed as Castiel goes to retrieve the paddle from their closet, then sits on the edge of the bed and pats his lap.

“Over my lap, Dean.” He commands. Dean shifts down on the bed until he’s mostly laying over Castiel’s lap, ass sticking up. Cas pulls the vibrating plug out an inch, then slowly pushes it back in as he speaks.

“Fifteen strokes, Dean, count them.” Dean nods as Castiel places a firm arm on his upper back. He plays with the plug a few more times before swinging the paddle back and bringing it down on Dean’s flesh.

“One,” Dean lets out, the loud crack of the paddle accompanied with a the sharp stinging sensation Dean’s come to find most erotic. Cas doesn’t give Dean much time to rest, just brings the paddle down again. “Two.”

On the third swing, Cas changes the angle slightly, and the impact of the wood pushes the plug against Dean’s prostate. Dean can’t stop the breathy moan that passes through his lips. After the fifth stroke, Cas takes a short break to play with the plug again. He keeps this pattern up after the tenth stroke too, which also finds Dean’s voice finally wavering and tears collecting in the corner of his eyes. By the fifteenth, there’s an ever-present burn against the flesh and everything feels heated. There’s a wet spot on the sheets where Dean’s tears have fallen.

“There you go,” Castiel soothes, running his hand against Dean’s red flesh. The words are comforting, but Dean all but forgets them when Cas turns the vibrations up another two settings.

“Please, sir,” Dean begs even as he ruts uselessly against Castiel's leg, “I won’t do it again.”

“Oh, that I know,” Cas agrees. “But I haven’t done my part yet. I did tell you I’d give you what you need.”

“Please,” Dean repeats.

“You want my cock?” Castiel asks. He’s still wearing his dress pants, but he’s sporting an obvious tent and it’s clear from the flush high on his cheek and his wide eyes that he’s not quite as unaffected as he appears.

“Yes, sir,” Dean emphasizes.

“Kneel, Dean,” Cas commands. Dean slides eagerly off of Castiel’s lap and sinks to the carpet floor by their bed. Castiel makes quick work of his button and zipper, pulling his pants and boxers down just enough to give Dean access to his cock. He knots a hand in Dean’s hair and pulls Dean’s head forward until his lips are barely touching the tip. Dean flicks his eyes up in silence permission, and Cas gives a sharp nod and loosens his grip in Dean’s hair.

Dean sets to work, giving teasing licks on the underside of Castiel’s cock and sucking on the head. He sets a good rythym until Castiel turns the plug up to the highest setting again. The sensation, coupled with the sting from the earlier spanking and Dean’s caged cock, is almost too much. Dean wiggles his hips in an effort to lessen it, but it’s useless. The sheer intensity of the sensation has new tears falling down his recently dried cheeks. It's _so much,_ almost _too_ much, completely inescapable. He’s so overwhelmed he has to take a moment to compose himself, Castiel’s cock still in his mouth, but Cas tangles his fingers through Dean’s hair again and that’s all the reminder Dean needs.

Dean thinks Cas is gonna come when he gets close, but instead he pulls Dean away and fixes him with a stare, his own breath labored at this point.

“You want me to fuck you?”

Dean nods, not trusting his voice. Castiel finally, finally, finally turns the plug off. He strips his boxers off the rest of the way and lies on his back. He crooks a finger at Dean and Dean follows.

“Ride me,” Cas commands. Dean pulls out the plug and straddles Cas, sinking down at once onto his cock. He gives a slow, deliberate roll of his hips, then another one, but Cas puts a quick stop to that.

“Ride me like you mean it, Dean.” Dean grinds down, their sweaty bodies sliding together. Cas, for all his dirty talking, has been holding back any noise, but not now. He lets out breathy moans and scrambles to get a hold on Dean’s flesh, dragging his fingernails down and scraping the skin when he does, hard enough that Dean knows there will be marks tomorrow, which just revs him up even more. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean says, so overwhelmed by the physical feelings that he forgets his role for a moment. His own caged cock is trapped between their stomachs, a fresh sting surging through his already sore ass every time he thrusts downward, and while the frustration is almost to most to handle, it’s more arousing than Dean knew was possible. Cas was close before, so Dean’s not surprised when it only takes a few minutes for Cas to scream—and Cas isn’t usually a screamer—as he comes.

Dean groans when Cas flips them over and pins him to the bed, Cas’ own come slipping out of him. Dean’s not sure how or exactly when Cas gets the cage off, but the next thing he knows is Cas taking Dean’s soft cock in his mouth, bobbing up and down until it hardens. After all that, it doesn’t take long. Cas uses his hands too, flicking his wrist and licking the slit like he knows Dean likes. Dean clutches Castiel’s hair as he comes. When Dean’s ridden out his orgasm, Cas flops down on the bed beside him, plastering himself to Dean’s side.

“Wow,” Dean says breathlessly as he pants. The bed is a mess and all he really wants to do is get close to Cas, but he’s thoroughly spent, so he takes a few minutes and just runs his fingers through Castiel’s hair mindlessly.

“Cas?” Dean ventures after a few moments when Cas still hasn’t said anything. Cas glances up, a guilty look over his face, then back down. It’s barely noticeable, but they’ve been dating long enough that Dean can read the anxiety from just a quick expression.

“What’s wrong?”

Cas sighs. “That was intense.”

Dean nudges Castiel’s shoulder. “Too intense?” Dean had loved every minute of it, but he understood how it could have been overwhelming.

“I’m just worried I’m doing this wrong,” Cas says, gesturing vaguely in Dean’s direction. “I don’t want to act like I own you. You’re your own person and I get that. I don’t want you to resent me.”

Dean squeezes Castiel in a quick hug and bends down to kiss his forehead, a gesture Castiel arches into. “Never,” Dean promises, “Never. And I did want you to act like you owned me, that’s why we planned it out, but if you didn’t like it we don’t have to do it again. Ain’t like there’s a short list of other stuff we made to try,” Dean chuckles.

“I did like it,” Cas admits, “Maybe too much. I just don’t want it to. . . bleed over into other areas of our relationship.”

“Well,” Dean says easily, “That’s what this is for, all this chick-flick moment crap.”

Cas glances up and rolls his eyes. “We’re two men, Dean, so by that fact alone it cannot be a chick-flick moment.” It’s an argument they’ve had many times before.

Dean shrugs. “All I’m sayin is, that’s the point of all this. What worked or didn’t, what we want to do again. And lemme tell you Cas, if you ever want to do that again, I’m totally on-board.”

“You are?”

“Hell yeah. Cas, damn, did you know how hot that was, you locking me up and spanking me like that? Fuel for years, man. How about this—you throw the sheets in the wash and I’ll go make you some of that leaf water you like so much.”

“It’s tea, Dean,” Cas says with a hint of amusement.

Dean cleans himself up quickly in the bathroom. On the way out to get a new pair of boxers, he gets a glimpse of his red ass in the mirror and it’s a reminder of how sore he feels(and how worth it). He’s walking with a definite wince and Dean’s not sure he’s ever seen himself be such a great definition of _fucked-out_ before. Yeah, he’s gonna remember this one for a long time to come.

Dean has no use for old leaves steeped in water, but Cas drinks the stuff like it’s going out of style, so Dean’s gotten pretty adept at making it. He lets the water boil on the stove and pulls out some leftovers of some casserole Sam and Jess brought over while he waits, since neither of them have had dinner. Cas patters into the kitchen in a pair of his old ratty college sweatpants and immediately goes and wraps his arms around Dean. Dean tilts his head back.

“Tea’s almost done,” he says.

“Thank you,” Cas murmurs. Once the food is done, Dean pours a cup of tea for Cas and grabs a water bottle for himself and leads them over to the couch. He sits against the arm and pulls Cas down to sit on his lap. Dean runs a hand through Castiel’s already mussed hair and Cas lets his head droop to comfortably rest on Dean’s shoulder.

“Better, babe?” Dean asks, the endearment slipping out automatically. They’re not normally a pet name couple, but Cas had looked so vulnerable just a few minutes ago that it makes Dean feel a little more outwardly affectionate than usual.

“Yeah,” Cas says as he nuzzles Dean’s arm, but then he sighs. “It should be me taking care of you right now. I put you through a lot.”

Dean takes a bite of his food instead of answering right away and hums appreciatively before holding out a forkful for Cas, who rolls his eyes but takes the offered bite.

“And I loved every minute of it,” Dean counters once he’s taken a few more bites. Cas frowns.

“I mean it,” Dean emphasizes. “Loved it, Cas. It’s just you’n’me, after all.”

“It was rather arousing,” Castiel admits.

Dean snorts. “One way of putting it, yeah. So you can rub that aloe gel or whatever on me tomorrow, but for now how ‘bout we take care of you, okay?”

“Okay,” Cas agrees, a real smile crossing his face. Dean offers him another bite and rubs his back. They sit in companionable silence until their food is gone. Dean pats at Castiel’s hip.

“Here, lemme clean this up real quick. You wore me out, man.”

Castiel chuckles. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It is,” Dean replies. He deposits the dishes in the kitchen sink—Cas has mostly broke him of the habit of leaving dishes in the sink, but hey, Dean figures he should get a free day every now and again, especially with how exhausted he currently is—and then hurries back to their bedroom. Dean brushes his teeth and then joins Castiel, who’s already stretched out on the bed, pulling the other man flush again him and surprising him with a passionate kiss. Cas cups Dean’s currently scruffy jaw.

“I’m glad I have you,” Cas says. Dean presses a quick peck to the top of Castiel’s head.

“Well, I’m not surprised. I have been told I’m pretty good in bed.”

“Mmm. That you are.”

“Not so bad yourself, you know. Maybe there should be a repeat performance.”

Cas slides his hand over Dean’s chest. “I think I can arrange that.”

"Mm. Lookin' forward to it." 


End file.
